gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Know You Got Soul (Master Sounds 98.3)
|image = BobbyByrd-IKnowYouGotSoul.jpg |size = 500px |game = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |radio station = Master Sounds 98.3 |artist = Bobby Byrd |genre = Funk, Soul |year = 1971 }} "I Know You Got Soul" is a song performed by Bobby Byrd featured in the radio station Master Sounds 98.3 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Lyrics :It's been a long time, I shouldn't have left you :Without a strong rhyme to step to :Think of how many weak shows you slept through :Time's up, I'm sorry I kept you :Thinking of this, you keep repeating you miss :The rhymes from the microphone soloist :And you sit by the radio, hand on the dial, soon :As you hear it, pump up the volume :Dance wit the speaker 'till you hear it blow, :Then plug in the headphone 'cause here it go :It's a 4 letter word when it's heard, it control :your body to dance (You got it) soul, :Ditects the tempo like a red alert :Reaches your reflex, so let it work :When this is playing, you can't get stuck wit :The steps, so get set and I'm a still come up wit :A gift to be swift, follow the leader, the rhyme will go :Def wit the record that was mixed a long time ago :It can be done but only I can do it :For those that can dance and clap your hands to it :I start to think and then I sink :Into the paper like I was ink :When I'm writing, I'm trapped in between the lines, :I escape when I finish the rhyme... :I got soul :You got it :I know you got soul :Picture a mic, the stage is empty :A beat like this might tempt me :To pose, show my rings and my fat gold chain :Grab the mic like I'm on Soul Train :But I'll wait 'cause I mastered this :Let the others go first so the brothers don't miss :Eric B. break the sticks (you got it) :Rakim will begin when you make the mix :I'll experiment like a scientist :You wanna rhyme, you gotta sign my list :'Cause I'm a manifest and bless the mic I hold :You want it next? then you gotta have soul :'Cause if you ain't got it, I'm a make an encore :Take the mic, make the people respond for :The R, 'cause that's the way it'll have to be :If you wanna get on after me :Think about it, wait, erase your rhyme :Forget it and don't waste your time :'Cause I'll be in the crowd if you ain't controlling it :Drop the mic, you shouldn't be holding it :This is how it should be done :This style is identical to none :Some try to make it sound like this but you're getting me :So upset that I'm wet 'cause you're sweating me :I drip steam like a microphone fiend :Eager to MC is my theme :I get hype when I hear a drum roll :Rakim is on the mic and you know I got soul :You got it :I got soul (you got it) that's why I came :To teach those who can't say my name :First of all, I'm the soloist, the soul controller :Rakim gets stronger as I get older :Constant elevation causes expansion :I write my rhyme while I cool in my mansion :Then put it on tape and in the city I test it :Then on the radio the R's requested :You listen to it, the concept might break you :'Cause almost anyone can relate to... :Whoever's out of hand, I'm give him handles :Light 'em up, blow 'em out like candles :Or should I just let him melt? :Then give him a hand so they can see how it felt :I'm not bold just cuz I rock gold :Rakim is on the mic and you know I got soul :You got it :Now I'm a stop to see what you got :Get off the mic before I get too hot :I want to see which posse can dance the best :It should be easy 'cause the beat is fresh :Now if your from Uptown, Brooklyn- bound, :The Bronx, Queens, or Long Island Sound, :Even other states come right and exact, :It ain't where you're from, it's where you're at :Since you came here, you have to show and prove :And do that dance until it don't move :'Cause all you need is soul self-esteem will release, :The rest is up to you, Rakim 'll say peace :You got it Video File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" Category:Master Sounds 98.3 Category:GTA San Andreas songs